


下回

by summerroad7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7
Summary: 原作：排球少年配对：及川彻 x 影山飞雄
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, oikage - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	下回

下回

电梯门关闭前的最后一秒，一只骨节分明的手忽然挤进狭缝之中，将电梯上行的通报推迟了。及川彻从手机屏幕前抬起头来，下意识地打量一眼他的同行者，却再也没能成功回到看到一半的西班牙语发音规则中。

在他对面同样惊讶的黑发少年正是影山飞雄。

半小时前下过一场阵雨，当时及川在车上随手查看下个月的航班，听到噼里啪啦的敲打声，便抬头出神地欣赏了一会儿玻璃上四溅的水珠。很快，窗外的雨就把街景变成抓拍失败的模糊照片，公交车也恰好靠站，及川把健身包顶在头上及时避过雨帘，只沾湿了裤脚。

影山就没那么幸运了。他穿着白色T恤和黑色运动短裤，两件衣服都湿透了，紧紧贴在身体上。鞋子显然更是未能幸免，影山每走一步，脚下就发出刺耳潮湿仿佛踩碎葡萄的声音。“……及川前辈。”在打湿之后近乎透明的布料下，影山的肩膀明显紧绷起来。他选择了距离及川最远的角落，从湿漉漉的刘海下面谨慎地朝上看。

“真是不巧呢，小飞雄。”及川耸耸肩，挤出一个假笑。

影山撇嘴，用低得听不清的音量说了句什么。换了平时，及川绝对不会放过他，但眼看着楼层数已经跳到7，再有几秒钟就可以摆脱对方，到了嘴边的嘲讽也变得索然无味。及川冷哼一声， 一言不发地转开脸。

还没等他在心里为自己的宽宏大量鼓掌，脚下忽然剧烈地摇晃起来，本在稳定上行的电梯发出可怖的呻吟，上下颠簸几次，噩梦一般地卡住了。

两个人各自以滑稽的姿势贴在电梯镜面上，面面相觑。“活见鬼，”及川忍不住低声咒骂，不抱希望地等了一会儿，向神明祈求这愚蠢的电梯能够回心转意。然而，四四方方的金属盒子显然把祈祷的信号也屏蔽了——及川把脑袋甩向后方，重重地靠在墙上，认命地长叹一声。

及川瞪着对面同样不知所措的影山，好像这是对方的阴谋似的。“难以置信，为什么偏偏是我遇上这种倒霉事。”

“哈啊？”影山怒气冲冲地回瞪过来，反驳的话却笨拙地憋了半天。及川不耐烦地打断他，指指电梯口的紧急呼叫按钮，它就在影山的胳膊肘旁边。

“按一下，飞雄。最底下红色的那个按钮。”

影山用完全没必要的猛劲把按键砸下去，虽然照做却一副很不服气的样子，搞得恍惚间及川以为他们中间隔了一道网——上次两人离得这样近，还是在春高预选赛的球场上。当时心里多少还是有些怨“运气”，后来不情不愿地在手机上观战了乌野和稻荷崎的比赛，虽然绝对不会开口承认，但心里却清楚自己的后辈恐怕已经走到了前面。虽然一直以来都知道总有这么一天，却从没想过会这么快到来。

更没有想过还会这么快就阴差阳错地 **再次** 面对影山飞雄。

电梯停下之后，没有了机械运作的嗡鸣，能够清楚地听到雨水从影山的发尖儿滴到地上的声响。“我都替清扫电梯的工作人员感到抱歉。”及川装模作样地按亮屏幕，说罢便低头对影山不理不睬。从眼角余光里，他瞧见影山的脚局促地扭动了一下，往更角落里的位置挪了挪。

虽然卡住不走，电梯里的空调和照明还在正常运作，头顶的紧急指示灯把狭小的空间映出稍许夕阳的颜色。两个人沉默不语地等着电梯恢复运转，谁也不看对方。及川的手指虚张声势地在手机上戳来戳去，就好像他真能看进去任何一行字似的，而影山从刚才开始就没再有动静，及川怀疑自己现在抬头，会看见影山已经变成一株植物。

掌心不知为何开始出汗，明明电梯里挺冷的。

这边及川正满心焦躁地看时间，对面的影山冷不丁打了个喷嚏。

两个人都跳了起来，影山有些狼狈地掩住嘴，湿答答的刘海被他拨到两边，露出额头。及川曾经见过他这样只有几回，影山留下自主练习直到天色发暗，洗脸的时候总是不小心把头发打湿。及川在体育馆门口暗中注视着他像猫那样搓搓脸把头发捋到脑后，这使他看上去惊人的年幼。

光线打落在影山脸上，那寥寥数个傍晚突如其来地钻出土表，在及川的脑袋里一下子鲜活起来。等他反应过来的时候，右手已经鬼使神差地伸进了健身包里。这时候装作若无其事反而更蠢，及川心一横，把毛巾拽出来，像扔垃圾似的猛甩到影山脑袋上。

“可别误会了，我只是不想被笨蛋传染感冒。”还没等对方开口及川就已经想好说辞，怕影山说出什么令人难堪的话，干脆上前把毛巾底下的脑袋一通乱揉。影山发出了细小的、惊讶的吸气声，手臂盲目地挥舞，一下子抓住及川的衬衫前襟。

最终影山夺回了脑袋的主权，脸因为一番挣扎而涨得通红。“及、及川前辈，住手！”

“真不知好歹，臭小鬼。”及川松了手任他去，心里悄悄松了一口气。他顺势问出自见面就困扰他的问题：“说吧，你怎么会在这里？”

“我准备去顶楼的理发店。”影山死死捏着毛巾的边角，几度似乎是要把它扔还给及川，最后从牙缝里挤出一句不情不愿的道谢。

“大点声，飞雄。我没听见。”

及川转身靠在栏杆上，从对面的镜子里观察影山又气又窘的样子，忍不住发笑。他们的视线在镜中相遇，影山用力地吞咽了一下才开口。“及川前辈又为什么会在这里？”

拉上健身包的拉链，及川头也不抬地回答：“看就知道了吧，顶层有通道去隔壁栋的室内体育馆。”

“这样，”影山的眼睛忽然亮起来，放弃镜子里的倒影，扭头看向身边活生生的及川彻， “及川前辈马上就毕业了对吧，那之后有什么打算吗？”

及川闻言疑惑地皱起眉头，下意识瞥了一眼仍然没动静的电梯门。“小飞雄你是我的亲戚吗？问这种问题！再说我干嘛告诉你。”

“不，我的意思是，及川前辈之后还会继续打排球对吧？”他的后辈连忙解释，甚至可以算得上是热切，及川条件反射地抬眼望向影山，对方眼里的期待或许比自己的父母和队友们还多、还沉，如一场暴雨般打了他个措手不及。

 **臭小鬼，你懂什么。** 心里无名火起，及川劈头盖脸地冲影山发作：“不关你的事。”

影山在他尖锐的词句面前错愕地倒退一步，仿佛被多年前没有落下的那一巴掌迟来的击中，像被捉住尾巴拎起来的鱼一样傻乎乎地张了张嘴。

迟来的愧疚感让及川也一时语塞。影山毕竟不再是国一的傻小子，再迟钝也能明白及川刚才无端的恶意是冲着他去的。及川脑子里乱糟糟，胸口也堵得难受，明明不想继续发泄，却还是控制不住自己的嘴：“作为天才的过路点，小飞雄已经从我这里走过去了吧？现在问这些——”

“不是这样的！”破天荒的，影山直接地、近乎凶狠地朝他大吼起来，打断了及川讽刺的咕哝。“及川前辈并不是——虽然从来不肯教我发球，还总喜欢捉弄人，但是及川前辈很厉害。我从不认为一次胜负就足够了！所以……所以如果及川前辈继续打球的话，总有一天我会在世界级的赛场上战胜你。”

这回轮到及川张嘴吐泡泡了。

面前的黑发少年激动得眼角都红了，显然是全然认真的， **没有** 半分怀疑及川彻有朝一日将会再次走到他的跟前，做他的对手。“搞什么，居然比我还有信心……”像吞掉了一块炭，从喉咙口到胃里都烧起来—— **就是这个。** 从相识起影山飞雄就是如此这般惹人恼火：被赐予了无与伦比的天赋，还能心无旁骛地追求进步，纯粹得令人羡慕。被这样优秀的人注视着，有时比被无视还能令人痛苦。及川彻曾用了很多年嫉恨影山飞雄，几乎同样长的时间期待他追赶上来，而在这个瞬间，他再也没法儿继续忽略在土壤下偷偷扎根的一些 **别的东西** 。

他哑然失笑：“飞雄真的完——全不可爱。” 看到对方气鼓鼓的脸颊，及川作出厌烦的样子，冰冷的语气却不由地融化成一场温热的雨。“及川先生怎么可能放弃排球。给我做好准备，飞雄。”

眼睛里倒映着他不坦诚的模样，影山的嘴角边居然有了笑意：“那当然！”

及川彻眨眨眼睛，心想这可能是球场之下，他所见过的影山飞雄最生动的表情了。

突然之间及川意识到困住他们的空间有多么狭小：影山抬起胳膊擦头发的时候，短袖的边缘稍稍提起，会露出髋骨上方一小片湿润的皮肤。因为冷气的缘故，他的膝盖泛出不合季节的红色，还不断地有水珠顺着浸透的运动短裤往下淌。及川的视线不由自主地朝上爬，黑色的布料正紧紧地裹住影山的——

“叮！”

电梯猛地从昏迷中苏醒，及川一下子失去平衡朝前栽去，和他湿漉漉的、毫不可爱的后辈狠狠撞在一起。影山的脑袋磕到及川的下巴上，血腥味立刻在口腔里爆发，及川捂住咬破的嘴唇艰难地哀嚎了一声，影山也吃痛地扶住脑袋，两个人被电梯惯性甩开，姿势滑稽地贴在相对的两面墙上。

这时门打开了，外面的工作人员道着歉进来，及时把电梯里的尴尬气氛一扫而空。

得救了的及川夺路而逃，结果影山却不识趣，硬是跟在他后面一直走到通道口。“及川前辈，毛巾——”

一阵没由来的喜爱在他的胸口翻滚，及川彻不得不拼命地扑过去把情绪的盖子压紧。他仔细地用眼睛描摹眼前的人，不动声色地回味影山飞雄在电梯里的神情。

“先拿着吧，飞雄。回去可要好好洗干净。”他摆摆手，胃里的热气一直烧到脸颊，及川舔着嘴里的伤口莫名地有些心虚。还好影山飞雄是个迟钝的傻子——及川暗自庆幸，眼疾手快地又伸手，把对方耳朵边乱糟糟的头发揉得更丑。

“下次见面的时候记得还我。”

+完+


End file.
